Fairy Tail Truth or Dare 2!
by Warrior Phoenix
Summary: Oh boy, Fairy Tail is playing truth or dare again. But this time, you get to pick the truths or dares! (Sequel to Fairy Tail Truth or Dare)
1. Let's Begin!

Author's Note: Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel, Ultear, Meredy, Jellal, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, Happy, Wendy, Carla, PantherLily, and Ichyia, are playing.

**Chapter 1 - Let's Begin!**

Natsu: Why does gramps want us to play truth or dare?

Gray: How on earth should I know?

Phoenix: He told me he had plans for you guys.

Natsu: That doesn't sound good.

Happy: I wonder if Natsu will have to confess to Lucy. *smirks*

Natsu: HAPPY! *Threatens to ductape Happy's mouth shut*

Phoenix: You guys have a weird friendship. *sweatdrops*

Gray: So, are we gonna play or not?

Phoenix: We're just waiting for Lucy and Levy.

Lucy & Levy: We're here!

Gajeel: Great, we've been waiting for half an hour.

Levy: Sorry Gajeel-san. *giggles*

Gajeel: Don't call me that, shrimp!

Phoenix: Lets begin now.

Everyone: Okay!

Phoenix: Lucy, what would you do if Natsu asked you out?

Lucy: *blushes*

Happy: Ooh, do you liiike him?

Lucy: Shut up you damned cat!

Happy: Wah! Lucy's mean!

Phoenix: So, what's you're answer? *winks*

Lucy: I would try to enjoy the date.

Phoenix: Lame, I need some darker truths.

Happy: Uh oh…

Phoenix: Gray, I dare you to not strip for a whole chapter.

Gray: WHAT?! That's impossible?!

Phoenix: No it isn't.

Gray: *sighs*

Phoenix: Erza, what would you do if someone killed Jellal?

Jellal: I don't want to be killed.

Natsu: Nobody does.

Erza: I would chase that person to the ends of the earth, and cut their arms off.

Phoenix: Anything else?

Erza: Then, I would throw them off a cliff, into a field of cacti. And then I would decapitate them, and throw them into a pool of sharks.

Natsu: I'm scared now…

Erza: And if they're not dead by then, I would kill them with my own 2 hands.

Phoenix: That's…quite…harsh…

Ultear: Jellal, you should be thankful Erza loves you so much.

Jellal: Don't start…

Phoenix: Elfman, I dare you to go a whole chapter without saying man.

Elfman: But that's impossible!

Phoenix: Maybe you're right. But you can try, or take on the punishment…

Elfman: The punishment!

Phoenix: You asked for it…

Lucy: *Shivers*

Phoenix: This is the punishment, kiss Evergreen.

Everyone besides Phoenix: WHAT?!

Phoenix: What? I ship ElfGreen.

Elfman: That is so un-manly!

Ultear: Do you ship anything else? *smirks at Jellal*

Phoenix: Yeah…Why do you ask?

Ultear: Oh nothing. Can you just tell me what else you ship?

Phoenix: Maybe later, this soo off topic.

Ultear: Fine by me. (YES!)

Phoenix: Okay Elfman, go kiss Evergreen.

Elfman: But it's so un-manly!

Phoenix: Just do it!

Elfman: *Walks up to Evergreen, and kisses her*

Evergreen: *Blushes, and slaps Elfman*

Elfman: There. Happy?

Phoenix: WHOO!

Gray: I'm guessing that was a yes.

Phoenix: Okay, that's it for today.

Ichyia: I hope my turn is tommarow!

Erza: I completely forgot he was here…

Ultear: WAIT! Which parings to you ship?

Phoenix: ElfGreen, MirXus, NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, RoWen, Carla X Happy, and my personal favorite…JeRza.

Jellal & Erza: WHAT?!

Ultear: See? Looks like someone approves of your relationship.

Mirajane: Ultear, you tease Jellal too much. *sweatdrops*

Ultear: Why do you like Jerza the best?

Jellal: Please don't get into the details…

Phoenix: First of all, Erza's just plain awesome! And I just think they're cute together.

Ultear: Ooh, I've got an idea!

Meredy: What?

Ultear: I'll tell you later.

Mirajane: Those two are kawaii!

Erza: Next time, concentrate on NaLu or something.

Phoenix: Nope, the next chapter is mainly Gruivia.

Jellal: Phew…

Phoenix: Though I still might play around with Jellal and Erza.

Jellal: Great… (NOOOOOOO!)

**Dear Readers,**

** In order to keep this story going, I need some suggestions. Don't get me wrong, I have a ton of ideas, but I thought I would let you guys decide. **

** Send suggestions, in PM's only. And send them in the form of this example.**

**To: Mirajane**

**Truth/Dare: Kiss the person you like.**

** You may also just make a long list, but if you're just sending one, please send in it this way. Also, this story is rated K+. So no inappropriate things, such as: Making out, cross dressing, french kissing, swear words/cursing, or anything else like that. Romance is allowed.**

**- Warrior Phoenix**


	2. Ichyia

**Chapter 2 - Ichyia**

Phoenix: Everyone ready for today's round?

Natsu: Yeah! I hope Gray has to do something humilating!

Gray: NATSU!

Erza: Don't start fighting, or else…

Natsu: Aye sir!

Gray: How do you think Erza is awesome?

Phoenix: I like the fact she can scare you two, into Happy # 2.

Lucy: That's kinda dark…

Phoenix: Any ways, lets begin. Gray, would you propose to Juvia?

Gray: WHAT?!

Phoenix: Why are you so shocked?

Gray: I can't answer that!

Happy: Ooh, so you _would_ propose to her, hmm?

Gray: May- I mean, no way! *blushes*

Happy: Is your answer yes?

Gray: *Punches Happy*

Happy: Natsu! Save me!

Natsu: *Fire Dragon's Roar*

Gray: *Ice make: Saucer*

Phoenix: Just answer already *sweatdrops*

Gray: Maybe…

Happy: You liiiike her.

Gray: Hey! But I kinda do…

Juvia: *Blushes*

Mirajane: Kawaii!

Phoenix: Natsu, I dare you to ask Lucy out on a date.

Natsu: Are you insane?!

Ultear: Come on Natsu, we all know you love her.

Phoenix: So now you're teasing Natsu. *sweatdrops*

Natsu: *sigh* L-lucy w-will y-you g-go o-on a-a d-date w-with m-me?

Lucy: Sure. *blushes*

Happy: Natsu's in love! Natsu's in love! Natsu's in love!

Natsu: Shut up…

Phoenix: Lets continue. Erza would you share your strawberry cheesecake with Jellal?

Natsu: Ooh, I wonder what her answer will be.

Happy: Yeah, when I take her cake she beats me up.

Erza: It depends…If he doesn't want it, I won't give it to him. If he does, I will.

Happy: Jellal must be the luckiest man on earth.

Jellal: How, am I lucky exactly?

Happy: Well, Erza has never hurt you, or threatened to kill you, or threatened to take all you fish away, or has threatened to kick you to Galuna island.

Phoenix: …

Jellal: I guess I am kinda lucky. *looks at Erza nervously*

Happy: That's only because Erza liiiikes you.

Erza: Not another word…*death glare*

Happy: AYE! See what I mean?

Phoenix: *sweatdrops*

Gray: Can we just continue?

Phoenix: Okay, but I need Gajeel and Natsu to go to the closet first.

Gajeel & Natsu: Okay… *Walks into closet*

Phoenix: Gray, I dare you to insult Igneel and Metalicana in front of Natsu and Gajeel.

Gray: Oh boy…

Phoenix: Natsu! Gajeel! Come back out!

Natsu: *Opens closet door*

Gray: Natsu, did you know, that Igneel is really weak?

Natsu: Don't you dare insult my dad…

Gray: Metalicana is so weird, always eating tons and tons of iron. *Sweats nervously*

Gajeel: *Murderous glare*

Natsu: *Fire Dragon's Roar*

Gajeel: *Pillar of the Iron Dragon*

Gray: *Flies through the air* AHHHHHH!

Phoenix: Ichyia, I dare you to kiss Erza, on the lips. *snickers*

Ichyia: No problemo! *walks over to erza*

Lucy: Uh oh…

Ichyia: *Kisses Erza passionately*

Erza: What the heck are you doing?! *slaps Ichyia*

Jellal: Don't you dare kiss Erza…

Ichyia: *Eyes Jellal nervously*

Jellal: *Punches Ichyia across the room*

Ichyia: MMMEEENNN! *faints*

Jellal: Great, he should be knocked out for a while.

Lucy: *sweatdrops*

Phoenix: Jellal, did you ever get your revenge on Ultear and Meredy, for making you loose your fght against Jura?

Jellal: Actually, yes.

Phoenix: Sounds intresting.

Jellal: It is. *Smirks at Ultear* Any ways, on a job, it started to rain, so there were worms every where.

Phoenix: And?

Jellal: You see, there was this big pit just full of worms. So when Ultear wasn't looking, I pushed her in.

Ultear: Please don't remind me…

Jellal: She started spazzing out then. So, I told Meredy to put a sense link between her and Ultear.

Meredy: I should never trust you again…

Jellal: So, in the end. Ultear was crazily spazzing out, and Meredy was doing some sort of weird dance.

Phoenix: Anything else?

Jellal: Oh yeah, Erza filmed the whole thing, and sent it to the guild.

Natsu: Oh, I remember that. That was so funny! *laughs*

Ultear: Jellal…*Murderous glare*

Jellal: What? You always tease me about Erza.

Erza: *blushes*

Ultear: How did Jellal convince you to film us?

Erza: I just did it when he asked.

Happy: That's because you liiiike h-

Erza: *flings happy across the room*

Natsu: Are you okay? *sweatdrops*

Happy: Aye…


	3. A Car & A Dragon Slayer

**Chapter 3 – A Car & A Dragon Slayer**

Phoenix: Day three, everyone prepared?

Everyone: Yep!

Phoenix: Good, because today's truths, or extra dark.

Lucy: …

Phoenix: And the dares could be painful…

Happy: Heh, heh…

Phoenix: Any ways, Gajeel, I dare you to steal Erza's cake when she's not looking.

Natsu: You are so dead.

Levy: …

Gajeel: Great, angering Titania is the best thing in the world.

Natsu: She's not looking! Now's your chance!

Gajeel: *Snatches Erza's cake, and eats it*

Jellal: I pray that I won't get caught in this.

Phoenix: *sweatdrops*

Erza: *Notices cake is gone*

Natsu: Hey Erza! It was Gajeel who took it! He ate it too!

Gajeel: Salamander!

Erza: *Punches Gajeel *

Levy: Oh my, there's a Gajeel-shaped hole in the wall.

Gajeel: Not funny, shrimp…

Phoenix: Any ways, this dare can only be told to the one doing it.

Natsu: Sounds mysterious…

Phoenix: *Whispers something into Ichyia's ear*

Ichyia: *Walks over to Happy, and grabs his tail*

Happy: Save me!

Ichyia: *Swings Happy in front of Natsu*

Natsu: How dare you…

Ichyia: *gulp*

Natsu: ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!

Ichyia: MMMEEENNN!

Jellal: Pricless, absoulutely pricless *Eyes Ichyia evily*

Erza: Is Ultear possesing you again?

Jellal: *Raises eyebrow* Oh, you're just joking.

Ichyia: Men…

Natsu: Shut up you bastard.

Phoenix: Natsu, who do you like more? Lucy, Lisanna, or Mirajane?

Natsu: Well, I just think of Mira as a friend, so she's out.

Gray: So, who do you like the best? *smirks*

Natsu: To be honest…I kinda like Lucy more. (Sorry NaLi fans.)

Lucy: *blushes*

Lisanna: I think those 2 are great together!

Mirajane: I agree. Kawaii!

Lucy: Mira-san, can you please stop saying that?

Phoenix: Wendy, who do you like?

Wendy: Well…

Carla: Go on, tell them.

Wendy: *blushes*

Phoenix: Don't worry, I made sure no one was recording this.

Natsu: Are ya sure we can trust you?

Phoenix: Yeah.

Wendy: Well…I kinda like…Romeo.

Natsu: Whoo! Romeo found himself a date!

Lucy: You're strange. Very strange.

Phoenix: Natsu, I dare you to kiss Lucy in front of everyone.

Natsu & Lucy: WHAT?!

Ultear: Oh come on, Jellal kissed Erza in front of everyone.

Jellal: Ultear…

Ultear: That's my sweet revenge. *snickers, and high-fives Meredy*

Phoenix: Or you can face the punishment.

Natsu: Punishment! The punishment! I take on the punishment!

Phoenix: Okay, I dare you to ride around in vehical all day, and not stop until tommarow's game.

Natsu: …

Wendy: Are you okay Natsu-san? You look a little pale.

Natsu: …

Gray: Let's get him into a car!

Gajeel: Yeah! This is gonna be great.

Laxus: Let's time him up first.

Gray: Great idea! *ties Natsu up*

Natsu: Help…

Gray: MWAHAHAHA! *cough, cough* MWAHAHAHA!

Gajeel: Lame, listen to mine. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Laxus: Listen to mine. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ultear:Enough with the evil laughing already!

Gray: You're not the boss of me. MWAHAHAHA!

Ultear: *throws Gray across room*

Gray: S-she's s-scary…

Gajeel: Ha! You look so p-

Juvia: *Kicks Gajeel across room* Don't you dare insult my Gray-sama.

Gajeel: *Lands on Gray*

Gray: Ow…

Laxus: Try me, time mage.

Ultear: Grr…

Jellal: Remember the worms? *smirks*

Ultear: *Murderous glare* DON'T REMIND ME!

Jellal: *Looks at Ultear nervously*

Ultear: *Punches Laxus across room*

Laxus: I'll get my revenge Jellal! *lands on Gajeel*

Gray: Bye, bye backbone…

Gajeel: Laxus, you need to go on a diet…

Laxus: Be quiet.

Phoenix: And I thought Fairy Tail cared about it's nakama. *sweatdrops*

Everyone: We do care about our nakama! This is just a different form of friendship.

Phoenix: You guys. *shakes head*


	4. Sweet Revenge Part 1

**Chapter 3 – Sweet Revenge Part 1**

Gray: Where's Natsu?

Phoenix: I've got him. *Drags in Natsu*

Natsu: Is it over yet?

Phoenix: Yes, you've been off that car an hour ago.

Natsu: Are ya sure?

Phoenix: Yes.

Natsu: Oh, you're right.

Phoneix: Let's begin, Laxus, do you like Mira?

Laxus: …

Natsu: Ooh, want's your answer?

Laxus: Shut up!

Phoenix: Just answer, please. *sweatdrops*

Laxus: Well…sorta…

Mirajane: *blushes*

Phoenix: *sigh* Any ways, Ultear, why do you tease Jellal so much?

Ultear: Because, he and Erza need to be together. *smirks*

Jellal: Ultear…

Erza: *blushes*

Meredy: Yeah! I agree with Ultear!

Phoenix: Lucy, I dare you to sit Natsu's lap, and kiss him on a different spot every time Gray strips.

Lucy: …

Natsu: WHAT?!

Phoenix: Oh come on, it's not that bad.

Natsu: *faints*

Gray: *puts ice down Natsu's shirt*

Natsu: It's cold, it's cold!

Phoenix: Let's begin!

Lucy: *Sits in Natsu's lap*

Gray: *strips* *snickers*

Lucy: *kisses Natu's forgead*

Natsu: *blushes*

Phoenix: Okie, let's keep going. Carla, would you accept a proposal from Happy?

Carla: I don't know. It depends, on how I'm feeling.

Happy: Will you say yes?

Carla: Please don't try to pry any farther.

Gray: Come on, you're no fun.

Carla: You dare say I'm no fun? *Murderous glare*

Gray: Wow, she looks like a mad Erza.

Erza: Gray…

Gray: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Erza: I'm just kidding.

Gray: You *huff* almost *huff* gave me a *huff* heart attack.

Happy: Jellal must be crazy.

Erza: Don't say another word, or else…

Happy: AYE!

Ultear: Jellal you should be glad Erza l-

Jellal: BE QUIET!

Erza: Calm down. *sweatdrops*

Gray: *strips*

Lucy: *sighs* * kisses Natsu's nose*

Juvia: Juvia wouldn't mind doing that to Gray-sama.

Gray: **ARE YOU INSANE?**

Juvia: *sigh* Gray-sama just called Juvia insane.

Gray:** YOU ARE INSANE!**

Juvia: Gray-sama is so kind. *blushes*

Gray:** AHHHHHHHHHH!**

Juvia: Gray-sama's scream is so dreamy.

Gray: **SOMEBODY GET A DOCTOR!**

Juvia: Gray-sama is so caring. *sigh*

Gray: **NO! GET A PARAMEDIC!**

Juvia: So dreamy…

Gray: **GET A NURSE! SOMEBODY!**

Juvia: He's so handsome too. *sigh*

Gray: **SOMEONE GET A DENTIST!**

Juvia: Juvia's doesn't have cavities, but thanks for worrying, Gray-sama.

Gray: **SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! GET A VET!**

Juvia: Juvia isn't a cat or dog, but she wouldn't mind being one, if Gray-sama wanted her to be one.

Gray: **SOMEONE GET A METEROLOGIST!**

Phoenix: How will that help?

Natsu: Gray's the one that needs a doctor.

Gajeel: Or a paramedic.

Laxus: Or a nurse.

Happy: Or a dentist.

Ichyia: Or a vet.

Mirajane: Don't forget the meterologist.

Elfman: DON'T FORGET A MAN!

Phoenix: Any ways, Laxus, I dare you to kiss Mirajane.

Laxus: …

Mirajane: *blushes*

Lucy: Do you like him, Mira?

Mirajane: Stop…

Laxus: *sighs, and kisses Mirajane*

Mirajane: *blushes even more*

Lucy & Lisanna: Kawaii!

Evergreen: You found yourself a date, Laxus-san.

Laxus: **SHUT UP!**

Natsu: Ooh, are you embarassed?

Laxus: **GRAY! STRIP! NOW!**

Gray: No problemo! *strips*

Lucy: *kisses Natsu's cheek*

Laxus: Put you're shirt back on, and do it again!

Gray: *puts shirt back on*

Laxus: MWAHAHAHAHA!

Gray: *strips*

Lucy: *kisses Natsu's other cheek*

Phoenix: *snickers* Any ways, Erza I dare you to requip your bunny girl outfit and dance in front of Ichyia and you can't hurt him.

Erza: My life is over…

Ichyia: I can't wait…

Erza: *sighs, and requips bunny girl*

Natsu: *tries to hide laughter*

Erza: Don't you dare laugh, or feel my wrath…

Natsu & Gray: AYE!

Erza: *sighs, and starts dancing*

Ichyia: So wonderful and majetic.

Jellal: *facepalm*

Erza: *requips back into armor, and shoots Phoenix a death glare*

Phoenix: H-hey! I gonna dare Ichyia to do something embarassing next. *Sweats nervously*

Jellal: Sounds great!

Erza: I agree.

Ichyia: Parfum!

Phoenix: Ichyia, I dare you to anger Natsu.

Jellal: This is gonna get intresting.

Ichyia: *gulps nervously*

Lucy: I hope I don't get caught in this.

To be continued…


	5. Sweet Revenge Part 2

**Chapter 5 – Sweet Revenge Part 2**

Ichyia: *walks up to Natsu*

Phoenix: I wonder what's gonna happen…

Ichyia: Ahem, Natsu-san, did you know, that you are so weak, I bet I could beat you.

Natsu: What, did you say?

Ichyia: I said, you are so weak, I bet I could beat you.

Natsu: Oh yeah, if you can beat me, I dare you to put on the costume in that closet over there. *points at nearby closet*

Ichyia: No problemo. *Walks into closet*

Jellal: What's in that closet any ways?

Erza: You don't want to know.

Jellal: But I do.

Erza: *whispers something in Jellal's ear*

Jellal: Ooh, this is gonna get intresting.

Ichyia: *Walks out of closet*

Natsu: **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Lucy: H-he's d-dressed u-up a-as a-a b-bunny?

Gray: I can't stand it! It's just so funny!

Jellal: Erza, get the camera.

Erza: Here. *hands Jellal a video camera*

Jellal: *turns on video camera, and starts filming*

Natsu: Good idea Jellal.

Phoenix: Now start dancing!

Ichyia: Why should I listen to you?

Erza: Dance Ichyia, or feel my wrath. *tries to hide laughter*

Ichyia: *starts to dance ballet*

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gray: Can't *huff* stop *huff* laughing. HAHAHAHAHA!

Jellal: *turns of video camera* Perfect.

Erza: You sound possesed again. *sweatdrops*

Ichyia: Natsu, for humiliating me in front of Erza-san, I challenge you.

Natsu: Fine with me.

Jellal: Don't worry Natsu, he's pretty weak for an S-Class mage.

Ichyia: Hey!

Phoenix: Um guys…

Natsu: ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!

Ichyia: WAGH! *flies though air, and lands on Jellal.*

Jellal: What the heck are you doing here! CERMA!

*Explosion*

Phoenix: Er guys, I think you destroyed the guild, again.

Natsu: It was all Ichyia's fault.

Sting: Hey guys.

Natsu: What on earth are you doing here?

Sting: Minnerva threatened to behead me if I didn't come here.

Gray: Sounds frightening. *shivers*

Sting: Yeah, she's not _exactly_ the nicest person…

Lector: Why did you have to bring me?

Sting: Cause, Minnerva may have beheaded you.

Lector: …

Phoenix: Any ways, we're playing truth or dare.

Sting: Yep, I know.

Lector: Sometimes Sabertooth plays it too, and it usually ends up with Sting or Rogue flying through the roof.

Phoenix: Er…how?

Sting: We get dared to anger Minnerva,it's not pretty. *shakes head* Not pretty at all.

Phoenix: Any ways, Carla, I care you to kiss Happy.

Carla: WHAT?!

Happy: *faints*

Carla: Do I have to?

Phoenix: Come on, if Wendy can admit she likes Romeo, than you can kiss Happy.

Carla: *sighs, and kisses happy.*

Happy: *blushes*

Phoenix: Any ways, Sting is it true that you like Yukino?

Sting: Er…

Natsu: Ooh, the mighty Sting has a soft spot for someone.

Sting: I have ears, Natsu-san.

Natsu: I know, but do you like Yukino? Hmm?

Sting: SHUT UP!

Phoenix: You can take on the punishment.

Sting: What's the punishment?

Phoenix: I can't tell you, you must take the risk.

Natsu: The punishments can be really harsh! She made me ride around in a car all day!

Gray: That's only harsh to you.

Gajeel: And me!

Sting: I choose the punishment.

Gray: Wow, you're brave.

Lector: Go Sting-kun!

Phoenix: Your punishment, go into that room. *points at room*

Natsu: Lucky! That isn't harsh at all!

Phoenix: Be thankful you got a mild punishment Natsu. 'Cause Sting's getting' one of the harsher ones.

Natsu: WHAT?! MINE WAS A MILD PUNISHMENT?!

Sting: *walks into room*

Phoenix: Wait for it…Wait for it…now!

Sting: AHHHHHHH!

Lector: That doesn't sound good.

Sting: Let me out! Let me out! *starts banging on door*

Phoenix: Relax, you'll only be in ther for a few more minutes. *snickers*

Sting: Why? Why did I have to pick the punishment?

Phoenix: Jellal, what would you do if Ichyia asked Erza on a date?

Jellal: I would beat the crap out of him. *glares at Ichyia evily*

Erza: Aww, that's so sweet of you.

Mirajane: Erza, your love life is weird. *sweatdrops*

Phoenix: That is kinda sweet. *sighs* But in a really weird way.

Ichyia: I am scared now, men.

Jellal: You should be, or feel the wrath of Cerma…

Ichyia: Y-yes…

Natsu: Haha! You're acting so wimpy!

Ichyia: I can't help it! Take a look at Jellal!

Natsu: *looks at Jellal* AHHHHH!

Gray: Huh? *looks at Jellal* AHHHH!

Phoenix: W-wow, he looks like he's gonna kill you, Ichyia.

Happy: Is that Jellal's "death" glare?

Jellal: Death glare?

Happy: You know. When Erza looks like a demon, and threatens to kick you to Galuna Island.

Jellal: That has never happened to me before.

Natsu: Again, he is like the luckiest guy ever.

Sting: And I'm the unluckiest guy ever. NOW LET ME OUT!

Phoenix: Just a few more minutes.

Lucy: Can I get off Natsu's lap now?

Phoenix: I'm waiting for something. *winks at Mira*

Mirajane: *winks at Gray*

Natsu: What's up with all the winking?

Phoenix: You'll see…

Sting: Can I come out now? I feel faint.

Phoenix: You're probably just lying. Besides, you can come out soon.

Sting: Good. *sighs* AHHHH!

Natsu: Now what?

Sting: AHH! Can I come out now?AHHH!

Phoenix: Yep. *opens door*

Sting: *falls out*

Gray: What's so bad about that room?

Sting: You don't wanna know.

Phoenix: Any ways, Natsu, I dare you to make Erza cry in front of Jellal.

Natsu: That's gonna be tough though, Erza rarely cries.

Phoenix: Use the_ room._

Natsu: *walks into room*

A few minutes later…

Natsu:*walks out of room*

Phoenix: Erza, go into that room.

Erza: Okay. *walks into room*

A few minutes later.

Phoenix: Jellal, go into that room.

Jellal: Sure. *walks into room*

Phoenix: Wait for it...wait for it…

Sting: I have a bad feeling abou this.

Lector: I agree, shivers are going up my spine.

Jellal: *kicks open door, with crying Erza clinging to his arm* Okay, who did this?

Phoenix: W-wow, he managed to make Erza cry.

Jellal: Who dared make my Erza cry? *murderous glare*

Everyone: *points at Natsu*

Natsu: Thanks a lot guys, you're the most _wonderful_ friends ever.

Jellal: Don't you dare do that again. *Punches Natsu through the roof*

Natsu: AHHH! *crashes back down*

Erza: *sniff* I thought you were…dead.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Natsu: Don't ask…

Jellal: There, there. *rubs Erza's back* Don't cry, I'm not dead.

Erza: *hugs Jellal*

Gray: At first, he was like a crazy,murderous guy. And now he's so nice.

Erza: Say that again, and you'll be the murdered one…

Gray: …

Mirajane: Kawaii!

Elfman & Lisanna: What's wrong with Mira-nee?

Phoenix: That is kinda cute.

Ultear & Meredy: I agree.

Lucy: What's wrong with Phoenix?

Phoenix: Nothing's wrong with me.

Gray: *strips*

Lucy: Sorry Natsu. *kisses him on the lips*

Natsu: *looks like he's gonna faint*

Mirajane: KAWAII!

Elfman & Lisanna: *sweatdrops*

Phoenix: You can get off his lap now.

Lucy: *blushes and gets off Natsu's lap*

Phoenix: Okay, were almost done.

Everyone: YES!

Phoenix: With today's truths and dares.

Everyone: NO!

Phoenix: Juvia, I dare you to kiss Gray.

Juvia: *kisses Gray*

Gray: *faints*

Ultear: Aww…

Phoenix: That was fast. Any ways, Ultear, I dare you not to tease Jellal for 2 chapters.

Ultear: WHAT?!

Jellal: YES!

Phoenix: But Meredy can still tease you.

Jellal: Great…

Meredy: MWAHAHAHAHA!

Happy: Do you have the Grimore Heart spirit?

Everyone:*groan* Not this again.

Phoenix: Oh yeah, I remember that.

Natsu: But you weren't watching us…

Gajeel: Idiot! Phoenix is the author, so she can make us do whatever she wants!

Natsu: R-really?

Phoenix: Yep, I could make you go into that room. *points at room*

Natsu: …

Phoenix: That's it for today! Be prepared for tommarow!

Everyone: Yay?


	6. Sabertooth

Chapter 6 – Sabertooth

Phoenix: Okay everybody, we have someone joining us!

Sting: Why am I still here?

Phoenix: Minerva called, and said if you came back, you would end up in the hospital.

Sting: …

Phoenix: And here he comes!

Rogue: *walks into guild*

Sting: Let me guess, Minnerva.

Rogue: Yep.

Fro: Fro's here too!

Phoenix: Any ways, let's begin!

Everyone: Yeah!

Rogue: Quick question, do people go crashing through roofs here?

Everyone: *points at hole in the roof*

Sting: You should be able the answer that yourself. Fairy Tail's destructive.

Fairy Tail Members: YEAH!

Lector: You're proud of that? *sweatdrops*

Fairy Tail Members: OF COURSE WE ARE!

Sabertooth Members: They're weird…*sweatdrops*

Phoenix: Any ways, Gray, what do you think of Edo-Juvia?

Gray: Eh, I like our Juvia better.

Juvia: *blushes*

Phoenix & Mirajane: Aww…

Lucy: Don't tell me you're a matchmaking demon too, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Nope! But I love Mirajane's matchmaking plans!

Everyone else: …

Phoenix: Lucy, do you like Earth-Natsu or Edo-Natsu?

Gray: Why are all the truth's about the people of Edolas?

Phoenix: You'll see…

Lucy: Personally, I like Earth-Natsu.

Mirajane: KAWAII!

Phoenix: Uh Mira, it wasn't _that _romantic.

Mirajane: I know, but I still thinks it's cute.

Phoenix: Gajeel, would prefer to have Rogue as your best friend or Levy?

Gajeel: Um…

Phoenix: Or you can take on the punishment.

Gajeel: Er…

Natsu: What's your answer Gajeel-san?

Gajeel: Don't call me that, Salamander!

Phoenix: Please just answer.

Gajeel: Well, I'm kinda leaning towards Levy a little more.

Levy: That's sweet of you.

Gajeel: Heh, heh.

Phoenix: Erza, I dare you to cling to Jellal's arm for the whole chapter.

*starts daydreaming about Jerza*

Erza: W-what? *blushes*

Jellal: …

Meredy: Ooh, you're blushing Jellal.

Ultear: *snickers*

Erza: *Sighs and clings to Jellal arm*

Jellal: *blushes*

Phoenix and Mirajane: KAWAII!

Everyone else: Enough with that already!

Phoenix: Any ways…Rogue, do you have a crush on anyone?

Rogue: No comment.

Phoenix: Are you sure?

Natsu: Why do you always ask them love questions first?

Gray: Wow, Natsu actually knows something.

Natsu: HEY!

Rogue: Well, maybe Yukino.

Sting: WHAT?!

Natsu: So you do like Yukino.

Gray: We got to hear you suffer in that room too.

Natsu: Like killing two birds with one stone.

Gray: AMAZING! Natsu is finally learning!

Lucy: *sweatdrops*

Sting: You like Yukino?

Rogue: A little.

Sting: Well…

Natsu: Go on, tell them.

Sting: For pete's sake Natsu-san!

Phoenix: Gajeel, what would you do if Levy fell in love with someone else.

Mirajane: *gasp*

Gajeel: I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. It Levy likes some other dude, and I beat him up. She'll beat me up.

Phoenix: So you admit that you like her?

Gajeel: What? No way!

Rogue: Are you sure, Gajeel-san?

Gajeel: Why did he have to come?

Phoenix: Minnerva threatened to behead him. *whistles inoccently*

Rogue & Sting: Do you something to do with this? *muderous glare*

Phoenix: Okay, okay. I confess, but Jiemma theatened to destroy my precious computer!

(A/N: My computer is very precious to me, it has all my stories in it!)

Rogue & Sting: That makes a lot more sense.

Erza: Can I let go of Jellal's arm now?

Phoenix: Sure, but you have to take on a mini punishment.

Erza: Sure.

Jellal: Why does Ultear have an evil look on her face?

Phoenix: Erza, I dare you to kiss Jellal passionatly on the lips in front of Ichyia.

Erza: …

Jellal: Sounds like fun. *muderous glare*

Erza: Are you crazy?!

Jellal: What do you mean ? I get to freak Ichyia out, _and_ get to kiss the love of my life. Can it get any better?

Mirajane: I feel like my heart's bursting with love!

Erza: *wraps arms around Jellal's neck, and kisses him passionately*

Jellal: *wraps arms around Erza's waist, and returns kiss*

Ichyia: NOOOO! *starts to cry* WHY? WHY? WHY?

Everyone: *tries to hide laughter*

Erza: *Pulls away, and blushes*

Jellal: *Shoots Ichyia a bitter smile*

Ichyia: My heart is melting, like the cheese on macaroni.

Phoenix: *yawn* Lame.

Ichyia: What do you suggest I say?

Phoenix: I'm a big fan of Jerza, but I'll tell you.

Ichyia: *takes out notepad and pencil*

Lucy: *sweatdrops*

Phoenix: I can feel my heart shattering into a million pieces, as if someone had stabbed a knife right through it. All the hope and love that it once housed, is now gone.

Ichyia: *finishes writing*

Mirajne: That was actually pretty good.

Sting: Do you read romance novels and poetry, or something?

Phoenix: No. I read romance fanfics, but rarely poetry.

Sting: Okay.

Phoenix: Actually, I prefer to write romance.

Lucy: What else do you write?

Phoenix: Tales of adventure, bloody war stories, and romantic tragedies.

Lucy: Bloody war stories?

Phoenix: Lets continue, *whisperes something into Sting's ear*

Sting: Okay…

Phoenix: Summon Plue, Lucy.

Lucy: *summons Plue*

Plue: Pun, pun!

Sting: *Walks over and grabs Plue's nose

Lucy: *gasp*

Sting: *starts swinging Plue around*

Plue: PUN, PUN!

Lucy: How dare you…*muderous glare*

Natsu: L-lucy…

Sting: Heh, heh.

Lucy: LEUMEN METORIA!

Sting: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lector: Sting-kun!

Sting: *lands on the ground*

Natsu: Whoa! Lucy you're strong!

Plue: Pun, pun. *jumps into Lucy's arms*

Lucy: You're so kawaii!

Sting: H-help…

Rogue: W-wow.

Phoenix: Okie! That's if for today, and we have new people joining us tommarow!

Everyone: *groan*

**Hi Mina!**

**Remember, only send suggestions through PM!**


	7. Edolas

**Chapter 7 – Edolas**

Lucy Ashley: Hi everyone.

Lucy: What are you doing here?

Lucy Ashely: Phoenix told me to come.

Natsu: Ooh, is Edo-me here too?

Natsu Dragoin: Yep.

Lucy Ashley: So is Mystogan, Erza Knightwalker, Gray Surge, Edo-Wendy, Edo-Juvia, Edo-Levy, and Edo-Gajeel.

Phoenix: Yes! You all made it!

Gajeel: Hold on sec, where's Sting and Rogue?

Phoenix: Oh, they went back to Sabertooth.

Nichyia: I am here too!

Erza: T-two I-ichyias…

Jellal: Well, at least the other one is an exceed.

Erza Knightwalker: Nichyia bothers me too…

Juvia: Ah! There are two Gray-sama's!

Edo-Juvia: My counterpart is strange. *sweatdrops*

Phoenix: Any ways, lets continue.

Edolas People: Continue what?

Earthland People: Truth or Dare!

Edolas People: WHAT?!

Phoenix: Why are you so shocked?

Gray Surge: We sometimes play it too…

Natsu Dragoin: And it doesn't end well.

Natsu: When we play, people fly thorugh the roof, crash through the walls, and destroy the guild. Your game probably isn't that _bad_.

Natsu Dragoin: Now that you put it that way, I regret coming here.

Lucy Ashley: Stop being such a scaredy cat!

Phoenix: Erza K. and Mystogan, I dare you to kiss in front of everbody.

Erza K. & Mystogan: WHAT?!

Phoenix: Aww, so cute.

Erza K. & Mystogan: …

Phoenix: Or you can take on the punishment. *snickers*

Erza Knightwalker: Let me guess, you won't tell us the punishment.

Phoenix: How did ya know?

Erza Knightwaler: There's an Edo-Phoenix.

Fairy Tail Members (Earth) & Phoenix: THERE IS?!

Mystogan: Yep, and she's as devious as you.

Phoenix: Awesome!

Erza Knightwalker: Come to think of it, her name isn't Warrior Phoenix.

Phoenix: What is it then?

Mystogan: Phoenix Warrior.

Phoenix: That's just my name in reverse. *sweatdrops* Any ways, what's your answer?

Erza Knightwalker & Mystogan: The punishment.

Phoenix: Okay. (MWAHAHAHAHAHA)

Natsu: Are you gonna make them go into the _room_?

Phoenix: Yep. *evil grin*

Natsu: …

Phoenix: Go on, enjoy the room.

Natsu: Y-you s-sound s-scary.

Erza K. and Mystogan: *walks into room*

Phoenix: They'll start screaming for help in a few minutes.

Natsu: Ooh, I wanna hear that.

Phoenix: *sweatdrops* Edo-Juvia, if you had to pick one, which Gray would you pick?

Juvia: Gray-sama is mine!

Edo-Juvia: I don't know…

Phoenix: You can join the room with Knightwalker and Mystogan.

Edo-Juvia: *yelps* Edo-Gray.

Gray Surge: Yes!

Edo-Juvia: That's only if I have to pick between you and Earht-Gray.

Gray Surge: …

Phoenix: So, do you have feelings for him?

Edo-Juvia: Just continue! *blushes slightly*

Phoenix: *smirks* Edo-Levy, do you hate Earth-Lucy?

Lucy Ashley: Go on, tell them.

Edo-Levy: Nah, she's okay.

Lucy Heartfilia: Phew!

Phoenix: Lucy Ahsley, do you hate Earth-Levy?

Lucy Ashley: I don't really know her, but probably not.

Phoenix: Well that was fast.

Erza Knightwalker: LET US OUT! *starts banging on door*

Phoenix: Yay! They're screaming for help now!

Erza Knightwalker: LET US OUT!

Natsu: Can someone tell me what's in there?

Erza: You don't wan to know…

Natsu: But I want to know.

Jellal: You're brave.

Phoenix: *Opens doo to room *

Erza K. & Mystogan: *walks out*

Phoenix: *shoves Natsu into room*

Natsu: I don't see why it's s- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Phoenix: Now do you understand.

Natsu: Yes! Now let me out!

Phoenix: Actually, I think I'll kepp ya in there a little longer.

Natsu: I'll just burn the door down! ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON.

Phoenix: No use, it's fire proof!

Gray: It is?

Phoenix: *nods* So Jellal, what do you think of Erza's counterpart?

Erza Knightwalker: Oh boy…

Jellal: Eh, I like this Erza more.

Mirajane: Aww…

Lucy: Quick question, is your Mira like this?

Edolas People: Yep.

Edo-Mirajane: Did somebody call me?

Edolas People: *groan*

Phoenix: Yep.

Edolas People: _You_ told her to come?!

Phoenix: Of course. *snickers*

Gray: Now there's two matchmaking demons.

Gajeel: Three, if you count Phoenix.

Laxus: …

Evergreen: Why so silent, Laxus-san? Is it because there are _two _Mirajanes?

Laxus: No comment.

Phoenix: *smirks*

Gajeel: Yep, defeneitly 3 matchmaking demons.

Erza Knightwalker: Make it four.

Gajeel: Huh?

Phoenix: YAY! Edo-me is here!

Phoenix Warrior: Hey guys.

Edolas People: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Phoenix: Whoo! Double the torture!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Phoenix: Nothing…

Phoenix Warrior: Wow, you're my counterpart.

Phoenix: Yep.

Phoenix Warrior: Quick question, are you playing truth or dare?

Phoenix: Yeah, and it's gonna be great!

Natsu: LET ME OUT! And what is Phoenix's counterpart doing here?

Phoenix: *opens door*

Natsu: It really is terrifying…

**(A/N: I'm gonna start calling my "counterpart" Warrior.)**

Warrior: Ooh! I've got the perfect dare.

Phoenix: You do?

Warrior: *whispers something into Phoenix's ear*

Phoenix: Erza, can you leave the room for a sec?

Erza & Erza K.: Which one?

Phoenix: Erza Scarlet.

Erza: *leaves room*

Phoenix: Ultear, I dare you to kiss Jellal in front of Erza.

Jellal: …

Ultear: She'll probably beat me up, but it'll be worth it.

Warrior: How, exactly?

Ultear: Then I can see how much Erza loves Jellal. MWAHAHAHA!

Phoenix: Erza! You can come back in!

Erza: *walks back in*

Ultear: *kisses Jellal*

Jellal: (Great…)

Erza: …

To be continued.

**Dear Readers,**

**If you're pen name is Phoenix Warrior, sorry for using it. I just kinda thought of it on the spot.**

**A few momments ago, I was watching the Edolas arc, and got inspired to write this.**

**- Warrior Phoenix**


	8. Heart Attack

Chapter 8 – Heart Attack

Phoenix: (Ooh, I wonder what Erza's reaction is gonna be.)

Natsu: (Ultear's days are numbered…)

Gray: (This isn't going to end well…)

Lucy: (Ultear is so brave!)

Meredy: (I hope Ultear survives the wrath of Titania.)

Erza Knightwalker: (Now this is getting intresting.)

Mystogan: (Blood is going to be spilled.)

Ultear: (I hope I don't get killed…)

Erza: Jellal…

Ultear: *pulls away*

Jellal: (Please don't kill me, Erza.)

Erza: Why didn't you tell me you liked Ultear?! *gets a bit teary-eyed*

Everyone: EH?!

Jellal: It's not the way it looks! *starts to panic*

Erza: Liar! *runs away*

Ultear: Jellal, you better go getcha your girl back.

Jellal: What do you think I gonna do? Sit here and do nothing?

Ultear: No. NOW GO GET HER BACK!

Jellal: *runs after Erza*

Phoenix: I hope this works out. I'm a hard core JeRza shipper.

Natsu: But you're the author, so you can make them get together again.

Phoenix: I know, but it makes it more dramatic.

Warrior: I know what you mean. I'm a hard core MystWalker shipper.

Mystogan & Knightwalker: MystWalker?

Warrior: That's your ship name. *snickers.

Mystogan & Knightwalker: …

Phoenix: Any ways, Natsu, what do you think of the ship name NaLu?

Natsu: Wait, we have a ship? Thanks, but I don't want it, I'm getting sick just thinking about it.

Phoenix: *facepalm* No, your ship name, is the name of a couple.

Warrior: And it consists of a little bit of each person's name.

Natsu: NaLu. Wait…doesn't that mean…YOU PAIRED ME UP WITH LUCY?!

Phoenix: Yes. *smiles smugly*

Natsu: I CAN'T ANSWER THAT!

Warrior: Of course you can.

Natsu: I won't tell you.

Phoenix: Natsu, I have the power to put you in that room. *murderous glare*

Natsu: Maybe you do, but it won't work on me.

Phoenix: My, my. You are a saucy one. *bitterly smiles* Go into the room, now.

Natsu: I won't.

Phoenix: Whatever. *shoves Natsu into room*

Natsu: LET ME OUT!

Phoenix: Not until you tell us what you think of NaLu!

Natsu: It sounds nice. NOW LET ME OUT!

Phoenix: *opens door*

Natsu: What a relief. *faints*

Phoenix: *dumps a bucket of ice water on Natsu's face*

Natsu: AHHHHHHHH!

Gray: *snickers*

Natsu: Did you do that, stripper?

Phoenix: Nope, it was me.

Lucy: You're brave…Phoenix.

Phoenix: Thanks, but I'm not brave.

Lucy: You should be, Natsu can be scary.

Natsu: SCARLET PHOENIX BLADE!

Phoenix: Whatever.

Lucy: You're just gonna stand there? You must be crazy!

*attack strikes Phoenix*

Everyone: *gasp*

Natsu: Haha! Revenge really is sweet!

Phoenix: I'm still here.

Everyone: EH?!

Natsu: What the heck happened? That was the spell I defeated Zero with!

Phoenix: It's a secret. *smiles smugly*

*Jellal walks back in with Erza*

Jellal: I'm *pant* back.

Ultear: So, what happened?

Jellal: It took me forever to explain everything to Erza.

Erza: Sorry, I over-reacted.

Jellal: It's okay. *wraps Erza in a hug*

Phoenix: KAWAII!

Jellal: *groan*

Natsu: Jellal! You won't believe what just happened!

Jellal: Huh?

Lucy: Natsu attacked Phoenix with "Scarlet Phoenix Blade" and she isn't even harmed. Not one bit!

Jellal: But he deafeated Zero with that spell.

Natsu: Exactly! I don't get it!

Jellal: Why weren't you affected, Phoenix?

Phoenix: Hence my name.

Natsu: Huh? I still don't get it.

Gray; *facepalm* Think of her name, idiot.

Natsu: Hmm…Phoenix…I still don't get it.

Gray: Let's see…Phoenix…I got it!

Lucy: Me too!

Everyone else: Us too!

Natsu: Tell me!

Gray: Nope, gotta figure out yourself.

Natsu: Why?

Gray: It's fun. *smiles evily* MWAHAHAHAHA!

Phoenix: Not this again. *sweatdrops*

Natsu: Tell me why!

Phoenix: Idiot! I told you to hence my name!

Natsu: I already did. (what does hence mean any ways?) I still don't get it!

Phoenix: You do even know what hence means!

Natsu: How did you know I was thinking th – whoops…

Lucy: Let's just continue.

Phoenix: Lucy Ashely, is it true you like Edo-Natsu?

Lucy Ashely: Erm…

Edo-Mirajane: Go on, tell everyone.

Lucy Ashely: Mira!

Edo-Mirajane: Oh come on, it's just a harmless question.

Lucy Ashely: Yeah, sure.

Erza Knightwalker: Confess, or else…

Lucy Ashely: Yipe!

Edo-Mirajane: That's right, confess, or feel Erza's wrath…

Elfman: She's acting like our Nee-san. *sweatdrops*

Lisanna: Yeah… *sweatdrops*

Lucy Ashely: Well…maybe… *blushes*

Phoenix: Go on.

Lucy Ashley: Yes… *blushes more*

Edo-Mira, Mira, and Phoenix: KAWAII!

Lucy Ashely: SHUT UP!

Phoenix: So, Edo-Natsu, do you like Edo-Lucy?

Natsu Dragoin: Maybe a little, but she's can be so scary!

Lucy Ashely: Aww, thanks for the compliment.

Natsu Dragoin: *sweatdrops*

Phoenix: Natsu, do you understand why your attack didn't work yet?

Natsu: No. *sighs* Can you please just tell me.

Phoenix: Hence the name.

Natsu: I told you already, I henced your name, but I don't know what it means.

Phoenix: Look it up then. *hands Natsu a dictionary*

Natsu: *groan* I hate dictionaries.

Erza: What happened to all that language arts I taught you?

Natsu: That was sooo long ago, Erza. I forgot.

Erza: *sighs*

Mirajane: Strange, I was helping him read a request the other day. He did really well.

Gray: You needed help reading a job request? BWAHAHAHA!

Natsu: Gray…

Phoenix: Hey Natsu, I dare you too sing in front of everyone.

Natsu: But I'm still looking up hence! *flips through a few pages*.

Phoenix: You'll understand later. Now get up on the stage.

Natsu: *walks up onto stage* Now which song to I have to sing?

Phoenix: Heart Attack by Demi Levato.

Natsu: WHAT?!

Phoenix: It's my favorite song. *snickers* Now sing.

Natsu: …

Laxus: Hey Erza, do you happen to have a spare video camera?

Erza: Of course, I think I have two.

Gajeel: Ooh! I want to embarrass Salamder for life!

Erza: *tosses Laxus and Gajeel video cameras*

Natsu: How can you like that song?

Phoenix: It's awesome! I love writing romance, so I like romance songs.

Natsu: But Demi Levato is a woman! And I'm a man!

Elfman: I am a man too!

Phoenix: Come to think of it, I need Elfman and Gray to go up there too.

Gray: NOOOOOOO!

Elfman: But it's so un-manly!

Phoenix: Do it, or else… *murderous glare*

Natsu: Do you use murderous magic or something?

Phoenix: Nope, but you are right about the magic thing.

Natsu: What kind of magic?

Phoenix: Not telling. The rest of ya guys know, right?

Everyone: Er…we had a different answer…

Phoenix: Great, none of you know the answer! *sighs*

Gray: Do we have to sing?

Phoenix Of course!

Natsu: Then you sing some of it too!

Phoenix: Sure.

**(A/N: I never would sing in front of a crowd. Never)**

Phoenix (singing): Puttin' my defences up, 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love. If ever did that, I think I would have heart attaaaack!

Natsu: *gulps nervously*

Phoenix (singing): Never put my love out on the line, never say yes to the right guy, never had trouble getting whatever I want. But when it comes to you, I never good enough. When I don't care, I can play 'em like Ken Doll. Won't wash my hair, and then bounce them like a basketball.

Natsu: Gross, you don't wash your hair?

Phoenix: Your turn!

Natsu: …

Lucy: Huh? What's wrong?

Levy: The next part is funny, well at least for a guy to sing.

Lucy: Oh yeah, now I remember!

Phoenix: SING!

* * *

**Gomensai, I didn't update in a looong time!**

**I'm already working on the next chapter, so it should be out next week!**

**And btw, Heart Attack by Demi Levato is like my favorite song!**

**- Warrior Phoenix**


	9. Fire, Rain, and Roars

**Chapter 9 – Fire, Rain, and Roars**

Gajeel: Sing Salamander! It's not that hard, I do it all the time.

Natsu: Easy for you to say!

Phoenix: JUST SING ALREADY!

Natsu (singing): But you…make me…wanna act…like…a…girl…

Gray (singing): Paint my…nails…and…where…high…heels…

Elfman (singing): Yeah…it's you…make me so nervous…that I just can't hold your hand…

Phoenix (singing): You make me glow, but I cover it up, won't let it show.

Natsu (singing): So…I'm…puttin' my defences up…'cause I don't wanna fall in love…

Gray (singing): If I ever did that…I think I would…have a heart…attack…

Phoenix: STOP!

Natsu: YES!

Phoenix: You guys sound so lame! You need to sound more passionate and romantic! Bakas!

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Phoenix: I even helped ya out too!

Natsu: I'll sing, as long as you tell me what magic you use.

Phoenix Sure.

Natsu: Then what is it?

Phoenix: I'm a phoenix slayer.

**(A/N: I wish I had that magic was real in the anime, I love phoenixes!)**

Natsu: A phoenix slayer?

Phoenix: Yeah, like a dragon slayer and a god slayer, they're all lost magics.

Natsu: Have you ever…slayed a phoenix?

Phoenix: No, and I would never do that. Unless the phoenix is evil of course.

Natsu: Phew, that's a relief.

Phoenix: Now, sing "I Set Fire to the Rain".

Natsu: Crap.

Phoenix: Or, I could put you in the room. *evil glare*

Natsu (singing): I let it fall…my heart, and as it fell, you…rose to…claim it…

Phoenix (singing): It was dark and I was over, until you kissed my lips and you saved me.

Natsu (singing): My hands…were strong…but my knees were…far to weak…

Phoenix (singing): To stand, in your arms; without falling to you feet.

Natsu (singing): But there's a side, to you, that I never knew, never knew. All the things, you say, they were never true, never true.

Phoenix (singing): And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win…

Natsu (singing): But I set fire, to the rain! Watched it pour; as I touched your face.

Phoenix (singing): Well, it burned while I cried, 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, you name…

Gray: W-wow, Natsu actually sounds pretty good.

Phoenix: You can stop now.

Natsu: YES! THANK YOU O GREAT LORD, THANK YOU!

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Lucy Ashley: Hey Natsu, why don't you sing. *smirks*

Natsu Dragion: WHAT?! No way.

Lucy Ashley: Oh come on, it's easy, watch.

Erza Knightwalker: Oh boy…

Lucy Ashley (singing): I used bite my tongue and hold my breath. Scared the rock boat and made a mess.

Natsu: ENOUGH SINGING ALREADY! PLEASE STOP! I'M BEGGIN' YOU! IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE!

Lucy Ashely: Aww, you are just as cute as Edo-Natsu.

Natsu: NANI?!

Lucy Ashley: Relax, I'm just teasing.

Natsu: *faints*

Happy: What's with all the fainting people today?

Gray: Uh Happy, it's only Natsu that has been fainting.

Lucy Ashley (singing): So I sat quietly, and answered polietely.

Natsu: STOP! *faints again*

Gray: Baka! You woke up just to say that?!

Natsu: Yes. *faints*

Gray: *sweatdrops*

Natsu Dragoin: my counter-part is weird. *sweatdrops*

Lucy Ashley: You betcha! *puches Edo-Natsu in the arm playfully*

Natsu Dragoin: Ow…

Lucy Ashley: Oh stop being so wimpy!

Edo-Mirajane: You don't be that harsh on your…crush. *snickers*

Lucy Ashley: MIRA! *blushes fursiouly*

Edo-Mira and Edo-Phoenix: KAWAII!

Everyone (other than Mirajane and Phoenix): Enough with that already!

Phoenix: Hey Erza, why does Ichyia call you 'my honey'?

Erza: *shudders*

Ichyia: Parfum!

Erza: H-he c-calls m-me t-that b-because…b-because.

Phoenix: Because what?

Erza: B-because h-he t-thinks I-I'm h-his g-girlfriend…

Jellal: NANI?!

Erza: A-and h-he t-thinks I-I'm g-gona m-marry h-him…

Jellal: *faints*

Erza: JELLAL! *starts shaking him* Don't die!

Phoenix: *sweatdrops* He isn't dead ya know.

Erza: *isn't paying attention to Phoenix* Don't leave me!

Natsu & Gray: *sweatdrops*

Jellal: Erza, I'm not dead.

Erza: You're okay! *bursts into tears*

Phoenix: KAWAII! *sighs* But Jellal was never dead.

Erza: *hugs Jellal*

Jellal: Y-you're c-choking m-me, Erza.

Erza: Oops, sorry. *blushes*

Jellal: Phew! I thought you were gonna break my neck there.

Natsu: Jellal is officially the bravest man on earth.

Jellal: Huh?

Natsu: I mean, you can tame Erza!

Jellal: Tame?

Natsu: Yeah! She's like a lion or something! You're like a lion tamer!

Erza: Natsu….

Natsu: AYE! I WILL NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!

Jellal: *sweatdrops*

Phoenix: Hey Natsu, what's the weirdest thought you ever had?

Gray: Was it about actually being cool? *smirks*

Natsu: HEY!

Phoenix: Just tell us. *sweatdrops*

Happy: Why is everyone sweatdropping?

Phoenix: How should I know?

Natsu: Er, I was was wondering where do brooms came from.

Gray: *shakes head* We must get this poor boy to the hospital.

Natsu: Gray…

Phoenix: That really is a weird thought. *sweatdrops*

Happy: Why is everyone sweatdropping?

Everyone: WE DON'T KNOW!


	10. Singing Sensation

**Chapter 10 – Singing Sensation**

Phoenix: Wow, it's already day ten.

Natsu: When is this game gonna end?

Phoenix: Maybe in twenty or thirty days.

Natsu: WHAT?! I'll starve!

Gajeel: *facepalms* Natsu, after the game is done for the day, we all head home.

Laxus: And when you get home, you pig out like a rabid animal.

Natsu: I do?

Laxus: Yes, it's a gruesome sight. Just ask Lucy.

Lucy: *shudders*

Juvia: Has anyone seen Gray-sama?

Ultear: Come to think of it, I haven't seen him ever since yesterday's game.

Meredy: Maybe he went on a job or something.

Phoenix: Hmm. *flips through papers* It doesn't say that Gray is leaving yet.

Natsu: Ooh! When do get to leave?

Phoenix: On the last day of truth or dare!

Natsu: Aww man!

***Gray runs into guild***

Gray: Sorry! I'm late!

Natsu: Finally! We've been waiting for two years!

Gray: *raises eyebrow* Any ways, I need someone to sing this song.

Lucy: _You _wrote a song?

Juvia: Is it a love song Gray-sama? Is it about Juvia? Is it? Is it?

Gray: WHAT?! Why would _I _write a love song?

Juvia: Because you are madly in love with Juvia. *sighs* Ah Gray-sama is in love with Juvia !

Gray: No I'm not! *face turns a bit red*

Natsu: Ooh, you're blushing. *snickers* Are ya sure you're not in love with Juvia?

Gray: YES! *clears throat* Now, who will sing this song?

Phoenix: I'll do it.

**(A/N: Like I said in another chapter, I would never sing in front of a crowd.)**

Gray: Great!

Phoenix: Just warnin' will be right of the bat, so it won't sound that good.

Gray: I don't care.

Phoenix: Let's see, it says this song goes to the tune of _I Set Fire to the Rain_.

Lucy: Wasn't that the song Natsu was singing the other day?

Phoenix: Yep.

Gray: I still can't believe he sang so well! Last night, I was having nightmares!

Natsu: Ha! Loser!

Erza: *death glare*

Natsu: Aye

Phoenix: Huh? What's this? *adjusts glasses* It says this song is dedicated to Natsu Dragneel.

Everyone (other than Gray): EH?!

Natsu: Gray, I know you are one heck of a maniac, but this is just out right wrong! Why on earth would _you _dedicate a song to _me_.

Gajeel: Looks like Salamander's brain isn't made of charcoal after all.

Gray: You'll see. *smiles smugly*

***music starts***

Phoenix (singing): I let it freeze, your face, and when I touched it, it crumbled. It was dark, and I was over. Until I punched your face, and felt great.

Lucy: *sweatdrops* I'm not surprised.

Phoenix (singing): My knees, they're strong, but yours, are far to weak. To sit up, from bed, is a challenge.

Ultear: I like Phoenix's voice, but the lyrics are just plain weird.

Phoenix (singing): But there's a side to you, that I always knew, always knew. All the things, you'd say, they were never true, never true. And the games you play, you would always loose, always loose…

Ultear: Getting weirder. *sweatdrops*

Phoenix (singing): But I set ice to the fire! Watched it freeze as I slapped your face. Well it burned, and it froze, as I slapped you once again!

Natsu: …

Gray: So? How was it?

Phoenix: Okay…I guess…

Ultear: …weird.

Lucy: …yeah.

Elfman: It was quite manly!

Gajeel: Hmph! I could write a better song than that any day!

Gray: Oh yeah, metal face? I wanna see you try!

Gajeel: *grabs mircophone out of nowhere* Shoo-be-do-ba! Silver, grey, metalic! Hard sweet honey! Shoo-be-do-ba!

Everyone (except for Gajeel): *sweatdrops*

Levy: Heh, heh. But that's the same as all your other songs though.

Gajeel: Not true! All of them are unique in their own special way! Observe. *clears throat* Silver, grey, metalic! Shoo-be-do-ba! Bite into is hard, sweet honey! Shoo-be-do-ba!

Levy: *sweatdrops*

Phoenix: Has anyone noticed, that Natsu hasn't done _anything_ to Gray yet?

Lucy: Now that you mention it, yeah.

Laxus: Yeah, I was waiting for the ash-brain to beat up the ice freak.

Gray: Oi! Don't call me ice freak!

Laxus: *snickers*

Lucy: Come to think of it, where is Natsu?

Natsu: *smiles at Lucy* Right here!

Lucy: *blushes*

Mirajane & Phoenix: KAWAII!

Everyone: *groan*

Natsu: Also *pauses for a second* Gray…it's payback time…

Happy: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES PEEPS! NATSU'S ON "ERZA" MODE!

Erza: _What_ mode?

Happy: I mean – NATSU'S ON FURIOUS MODE!

Erza: Oh, I know what I heard, Happy…

Happy: AIYEE! RUN PEOPLE! RUN! IF YA DON'T YA WON'T MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!

Natsu: Whaddya mean? I'm not going to beat the ice freak up.

Gray: You aren't?

Natsu: Nope, but I did post dozens of pictures of you and Juvia all over Magnolia! MWAHAHAHAHA *cough, cough* MWAHAHAHA!

Gray: Crap…


End file.
